


Piano Tutor

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Unbeta-ed, actor!Oikawa pianoteacher!tobio, fluff? fluff i guess, they do Oikawa dirty as they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “If a very famous artist likes you, and want to have a relationship with you, what are you going to do?”“It depends. If I like them too, then why not,”“Even though he is a very famous celebrity?”“It doesn’t really matter to me,”“Don’t worry. He is very kind to you. You’ll like him. He has a very good reputation. He’d be staring in new drama soon. He is nice. He is good at taking care of you. He is very sweet. A good listener. And very considering. And hot. And rich. And cute too.”Oikawa needs piano tutor for his next drama role and a blue eyed teacher is there to help him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Piano Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i bring a mess

_“So, you need to learn piano for this role. The drama will be done at the second half of 2023, so you have roughly a year and a half for it. I’ll find the tutor this week. The more you have time to practice, it’s better, right?”_

Oikawa spinning on his chair, such a great news to start a day. He’s aware that it can be hard, but it’s a chance to work with such great director as Ukai-sensei, so he accepted without a second thought. It’s not like he expected to become a maestro or something. The drama has 16 episodes and he has to play different songs each episodes, and since Ukai-sensei is a very strict and dedicated director, he wants him to play all of the recording by himself, to get the drama more feel real. Ukai-sensei has a very good reputation. His dramas always doing very good with the ratings and always well accepted by general public, not just drama lovers, so Oikawa doesn’t mind it. It can adds more experience and value for him as an actor anyway.

“Okay, Iwa-chan. I leave it to you. So, I still have my days off till the rest of this week, right?”

_“Yeah, do whatever you want. I’ll end it here.”_

_Click._

Time to go back to the dreamland.

* * *

Oikawa really doesn’t pictured how the tutor looked before. It can be a very mature guy in some famous band, a lady in her thirty with a bunch of achievement, or a teacher in some famous music course, he’ll go with anything. But he definitely didn’t expect such a young man. He has black shiny hair and blue eyes. That’s all he can recognized, because his soon to be tutor is wearing a mask. Oh, and a very simple fashioned young guy. He wears white shirt combined with light blue jeans, and white shoes with black strip. Very ordinary. You can easily find someone like that on the street in five seconds.

“He might looks young but don’t worry, he’s very well experienced-”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “I know. You won’t just get some amateur to teach me, geez, Iwa-chan. I think it’s the time I know how to call him, right?”

“His name is Kageyama Tobio. I think that’s all for now, you can ask something to him by yourself. I need to do something right now. I’ll be back in two hours.”

Iwaizumi gives a small wave to Tobio and Tobio nods back at him. The sunset is peeking through Oikawa’s curtain that slightly open in his living room, making some of framed photos on the wall shining. Oikawa walks up on the glass wall and close it up, fully blocked the sunset light.

“How old are you?”

“I”m turning 23 this year.”

“Has it passed?”

“Not yet.”

“When is it?”

“December 22nd.”

“Hmm…”

“...”

“Don’t you have any question for me?”

“Not really.”

“Wait, do you even know me?”

“Of course.”

“Who am I?”

“An actor.”

“And?”

“And? Do you have any other profession?”

“No, I mean, maybe you curious about my birthday too?”

“I can look it up on internet if you really want me to know.”

“That’s not it. Have you seen any of my drama?”

“...yes?”

“Which one?”

“The doctor one.”

“You must be say it because you saw my picture on that wall, right? That’s only for photo shoot. It’s fine, I can tell that you don’t even know about me, nor my dramas. Guess I have to work harder.”

“I’m sorry, I just not really into television these days.”

“I know. Kids these days.”

“I don’t think we have much age difference.”

“Why? Am I look young?”

“You definitely don’t look old.”

“Thanks. It costs a lot,” Oikawa waves his hand in front of his face, “So, what should I do first.”

“First of all, you need to get familiar with your notes. I bring some for you. These contain the easiest song to learn piano. You don’t need to understand it right away, just make sure you familiar with it.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, we still haven’t deciding about the place yet. I have a piano course studio, but it’s for kids.”

“You have a studio, of your own?”

“I can’t really say that. My father built it up for me. I also live there.”

“You have to teach at your studio too?”

“Not really. We have staffs too. I only have few kids to handle. My friend can take care of them.”

“Can I ask, Tobio, can I call you that?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you accept this job?”

“I don’t really see the reason for not accepting it.”

“Is teaching me really more interested that teaching those kids.”

“To be honest, Oikawa-san, what I get from you is triple than what I get from teaching those kids. All of them combined.”

“Make sense. So,in the end it’s all about money.”

“Yes, I need to eat.”

“Right. What other option that I have?”

“Well, you can choose any other piano course studio by your own, maybe you have a good place in mind. Or I thought, since you have to learn it almost everyday, you’ll have your own piano. Maybe you will be uncomfortable in public place? I’m okay with anything, though.”

“Guess I need to talk about this with Iwa-chan. I’ll let you know through phone?”

“Sure.”

“How about the time?”

“I’m good with any day except Friday.”

“Except Friday, noted. Since I need to adjust with my other schedule, we’ll talk about the rest after I talk with Iwa-chan, I guess?”

“Sure.”

The tutoring went well. It’s going for almost a month now, every two days, six hours each, which means they meet three times a week. Sometimes at Tobio’s place, sometimes at Oikawa’s place. In the end he bought his own piano because they tried to go to public course once and they can’t even get one line right since people can’t stop asking to take picture with him. The thing that intrigued Oikawa is, Tobio always wears his mask, no matter where they go. Even at his own studio. Oikawa wants to ask him but he holds back for privacy reason.

Tobio is a really good teacher. Oikawa never once seeing him rise his voice when he messed up. He thinks maybe because it’s him but he also very nice with the kids at his studio. That one time some kids was protesting to him when they about to do the tutor session in Tobio’s studio.

“That man has Kageyama-sensei for himself! That’s unfair!” says some kid with buff cheeks pointing at Oikawa.

“Raka, that’s kind of rude. Beside, I’m already tell you that I’m only gonna tutor him for a year. I can tutor you again next year.”

“Now, now, Tobio-chan. Did you just assuming he won’t get better in a year so he needs tutor for another year? I don’t know you like money that much.”

“Why did he call you “Tobio-chan”? Can I call you “Tobio-chan” too?”

“No, you can’t. He can because he’s older than me.”

Raka’s pouting and Oikawa stick his tongue out to him.

“Tobio-chan-sensei?”

“No can’t do, you kiddo. Besides, that sounds weird. How can you come up with such ugly nickname? Can your little brain come up with better name?”

“Oikawa-san, stop it he’s about to cry.”

Oikawa just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The sun is start to hiding from the horizon at Friday afternoon, the day when Oikawa finally gets free day. Even though he has no piano course, he has a lot of CF’s shooting and magazine photo shoots, so a day when he has nothing to do is incredibly rare. He’s planning to stay on his bed all day, unshowered, wearing the same clothes for a whole day, eating chips and drinking cokes, when he gets phone call from his high school friend, Hanamaki who works as bartender.

“Come here, we have a mini reunion right now. Almost everyone here, even Iwaizumi. He said you free today.”

“Why didn’t he take me with him, sheesh. I’m not going, it’s my precious day off.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, you just give up like that?”

“If you say you won’t going then what can I do?”

“You have to try to persuade me.”

“Hell no why would I. I just tell you because I don’t want your _Why no one tell me_ bullshit. I’ve told you, okay? If you don’t want to come then don’t.”

“You all are so mean. I’m coming, don’t leave yet.”

“Aight.”

It’s been a long time since Oikawa visits some bar. He doesn’t hate it, it just usually he’s too tired after all of the activities at day so he chooses to just sleep at night. The bar quiet crowded since it’s the start of weekend. Oikawa makes sure to put some mask and glasses, even though it’s kind of useless since the light is dim and a lot of people just enjoying themself, so he takes them off. He barely has one shot since he has to keep himself sober, just in case, when his eyes catches something familiar on the stage. It was Tobio, playing some music, _Oh, so he’s a DJ too_. He wears dark jeans, and sleeveless black shirt with the front being tucked inside the jeans, showing his belt that shining because of the disco lamp. He looks, _different_. He seems to really enjoy himself. And the most important is, _he’s not wearing a mask._

“Who is that?” Oikawa asks Hanamaki.

“Him? I only know his name. It’s Kageyama something. Some of people call him that. He’s not really approachable. He just plays every Friday, at six until eight, then have a sit on that corner spot for ten minutes, then leave. Some people try to talk to him, but he doesn’t seem to care.”

Oikawa just nods.

Oikawa watches Tobio goes down from the stage, to the back stage, come up again with dark blue jeans jacket on top of his sleeveless shirt. It makes Oikawa disappointed for some reason. Just like what Hanamaki said before, he goes to the corner spot, takes out his phone and someone, most likely another bartender, gives him drink. Tobio still busy with his phone so he doesn’t realize when Oikawa walks toward him from behind.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa could see that for a brief second, Tobio was taken aback, before he comeback to his usual calm self, and Oikawa takes a seat beside him.

“This is why you can’t tutor me at Friday.” That’s not a question.

“Yeah. By the way, Oikawa-san. How can you recognized me? I always have my mask every time I met you.”

“Who’s not going to recognize your hair style.” _And your eyes._

“Ah, I see.”

“I’ve been holding this since the first met and I kind off worry to ask, but why are you always had your mask every time we met?”

“Before that, can you help me with something?”

“Sure.”

Tobio lifts the untouched glass up to him, “Does this contain alcohol?”

“Why, you can’t drink alcohol?” Oikawa smells it and sips it, “No, it doesn’t. Pure orange juice. Why are they have an orange juice here. Oh, sorry I’m drinking your drink.”

“It’s okay. I’m the one who ask anyway.” Tobio empties his glass before answers, “They only have it for me since I don’t drink alcohol. Oh, and to answer your question, I have a habit to bite my inner mouth. It might be disgusting to you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think I will mind it.”

“But I am. Since I don’t like seeing people bite their nails, either.”

Oikawa gives a silent _Oh_..

“I have to go. See you tomorrow, Oikawa-san.”

“Wait, let me-” he can’t see Tobio’s figure anymore, “take you home……”

* * *

The next tutor session went normal. Or a little bit too normal, for Oikawa, as if they don’t meet every Friday night at the bar, sometimes Tobio even accepting Oikawa’s offer to take him home. Not to mention Oikawa also moves all of his schedules so he can free at Friday, well _Tobio doesn’t know this but still_ , and Tobio just, well, being Tobio. They’ve been doing that for almost a year now, and that needs to change, according to Oikawa of course. Then he suddenly sees the light. Tobio’s birthday is coming next month. That’s his chance.

It’s such a coincidence that day take place at Wednesday, when the tutor take places. Oikawa has been asking all of the staff and even the kids at Tobio’s studio to cooperate. The hard one must be the kids that jealous at him but everything can be solved with money. Oikawa just give them candy and chocolate and all of them fall for it.

Since Tobio also live in that building, in the third floor, to be precise, he usually got down five minutes before the tutor starts. At his way to the room, the kids and the staffs handing him flowers and greeting him for his birthday, which Tobio answers with, _thank you,_ despite being confused at everything. His hands full of flower that he barely hold. He opens the room where he usually use for tutoring Oikawa, Oikawa is there, looking a little bit dashing than usual, holding a whole bucket of flowers, and the room is decorated for celebrating birthday, with balloon and stuff, on the wall it says “HBD TOBIO-CHAN, even a cake with, S _weet 23 Tobio-chan_ , written on it with the candle on. _Isn’t it only work on seventeen._

“Oikawa-san, what is this all about?”

“What else? We are celebrating you birthday.”

“Here?”

“Yes! Where else?”

“This isn’t the right place. Also, why I can’t see the piano?”

Didn’t expected Tobio’s reaction would be like that, Oikawa’s mind goes blank.

“I-I, take it out?”

“Why are you taking it out?”

“B-because it’s hard to do the decor?”

“Then why you should decorated this room?”

“For your birthday?”

“But why here, and now? How about your lesson?”

“I don’t mind taking a day off for once.”

“I’m the exact opposite. Now take everything off and get the piano back in.”

“What? No.”

“Are you giving up on your role?”

“Of course not!”

“We still have a lot to catch up. You’re not in the place to lazing around.”

“But-, I-”

“Now.”

Oikawa hung his head.

“Can you at least blow the candy? And accept this flower too.”

Tobio bends down and blow it, “I can’t. I barely can see my hands,” he nods his head to the flower in his both hands.

“But this is prettier.”

Tobio sighs, but takes it anyway.

“I’m going to put all of these flowers in my room. I’m expecting you’ll finish fixing all of these mess when I come back here?”

“What? Wait, that’s not fair! Your room only in three minutes walk. Tobio?!”

Tobio just ignores him and walks out to his room above leaving the screaming Oikawa behind. Little does Oikawa know that it takes everything in Tobio to hold his laugh.

* * *

A day before.

“Oikawa is going to confess. Tomorrow, on your birthday.”

“Oh.”

“Judging by your expression, you already know that he likes you?”

“Of course I know, Iwaizumi-san. How can I don’t know when he is very poor at hiding it.”

“What did he do?”

“Lately, he’s been saying stuff like, “I definitely can’t live in this life without you,” after I lent him my phone to contact you when his phone died, or when I ask whether he had lunch because his stomach kept growling and he said, “You’re the best person I know, thank you so much for taking care of me,” I was only asking. That one time he asked me, “If a very famous artist likes you, and want to have a relationship with you, what are you going to do?” I said, “It depends. If I like them too, then why not,” “Even though he is a very famous celebrity?” “It doesn’t really matter to me,” I told him, and then he said, “Don’t worry. He is very kind to you. You’ll like him. He has a very good reputation. He’d be staring in new drama soon. He is nice. He is good at taking care of you. He is very sweet. A good listener. And very considering. And hot. And rich. And cute too.”

“Ahahahaha.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since the last time I wrote Oikage *sigh* Look at my effort to find the title omg And also since I never been in a bar, if that part sounds weird please be easy on me *bows*  
> Keep healthy and stay safe everyone<3


End file.
